


【宇植】捡到一个鲨人魔

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 八年前的京畿道光州，在小徐打算走进那个便利店时，被鹿坐的出租车撞了，他失忆了，忘记了自己要杀人的计划，并被鹿鹿捡回了家。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. 01-06

01

徐仁宇攥进了手里的一包小东西，笑了一下。  
忍了二十八年了，他再也忍受不了了。  
他不明白，像徐智勋那种满脑子都是乌冬面的没用的家伙，为什么能得到爱？他怎么配？  
明明，像他那种人，都该去/死。  
那种无能的人只配当一只自己脚底下的臭虫，每一个都不例外。

隔着橱窗，他看到便利店柜台的女孩浅浅地笑着，耐心地给客人算着商品的价格，即使受到几句责骂，也笑着点头接受批评。

徐仁宇握紧了拳头，他对即将到来的杀戮隐隐感到兴奋。

然而他做梦也没想到的是，与此同时，一辆出租车正朝他疾驰而来……  
车上的青年看着时间，他刚刚去骨灰馆探望完他的生母。

二十二岁的陆东植心里很乱。快要毕业了，现在的就业环境那么艰难，自己也不知道能不能找到一份合适的工作，再加上各种人际关系的问题困扰着，身边也没有能说话的人，这种情况下，陆东植变得格外想念已故的母亲。于是他写下了一封长长的信，来到光州看她。  
陆东植看着那个小小的骨灰罐，手上抚摸着柜子前那层薄薄的玻璃，看着母亲温柔的笑脸，觉得整个人好了很多，他没忍住丢脸地哭了，跟妈妈说了许多话。

这也就导致了，他差点赶不上回首尔的那趟车。  
陆东植坐在出租车上，焦急地跟司机说道：“拜托您了司机大哥！我需要快一点到车站！”  
司机师傅无奈地叹了口气道：“现在的年轻人啊，一个个毛毛躁躁的。”  
话虽这么说，司机还是一脚油门加快了速度。

撞上人的那一刻司机整个人是懵的。他开了这么多年车，还没出过撞到人这种事情，看到面前的青年倒在地上的时候，他脑门上掉下了豆大的汗水来。

“快下去看看！”后座乘客焦急的声音提醒了他，他回过神来，只见那卷发青年已经着急地从车上跑了下去。  
司机摇下车窗问道：“他怎么样？”  
“出血了！”陆东植紧张地喊道：“他好像昏过去了，快送他去医院！！”

出租车司机下来帮陆东植把人带上了车，赶往了附近最近的一家医院。  
然而司机前脚进去，后脚就溜得不见人影了，陆东植陪着那人检查完出来，早就连出租车大哥的半个影子都见不着。

他认命地帮徐仁宇交了医务费，傻呆呆地坐在人家床头等他醒过来。  
“算了算了，妈妈说得对，善良总没有错，陆东植，你这是救了一条人命呢！”  
这时候的陆东植还不知道，他拯救的，其实不止是一条命。

02

徐仁宇醒过来的时候，迷茫地看着眼前这个毛绒绒的脑袋。  
陆东植趴在他病床前睡着了，小小声地打着鼾，整个人透漏出一种人畜无害的信息。

徐仁宇动了动，试图坐起来。  
然而却把这颗毛绒绒的脑袋的主人吵醒了。  
陆东植揉着眼睛，打了个哈欠，跟他打招呼道：“嗨，你醒啦？”  
“你是谁？”徐仁宇警惕地问。  
“我啊，我叫陆东植，你出了车祸，啊！别看我！撞你的可不是我啊！虽然说我也有错，是我让司机开快一点……”眼前的青年絮絮叨叨地跟他讲着情形：“但是你也很奇怪啊！司机大哥都按了几次喇叭了你还在那发呆，是在想什么重要的事情吗？”  
“重要的事情？”徐仁宇皱着眉反问，他努力回想着当时的情形，却发现一点也记不起来。  
“抱歉，我什么都记不起来了。”徐仁宇揉着眉心，最终放弃了回忆。

03

“所以！你这是，失忆了？”陆东植吃惊地问道：“这真的不是在拍电视剧？”  
医生把X光片放在两人的面前：“伤得并不严重，基本上没有造成什么严重的问题，但头部的撞击是有可能回导致记忆丧失的，这种情况，如果回到熟悉的环境，或者再次受到刺激，也可能会恢复，这都要看病人自己的努力了。”  
陆东植看着眼前的人：“你真的什么都想不起来了吗？”  
“徐仁宇。”男人费力地思考着，好半天才吐出这三个字。顿了一会儿，又道：“这好像是我的名字。”

“你身上有什么证件之类的东西吗？再仔细找找？说不定有线索？”陆东植热心地建议着。

他不知道的是，徐仁宇这次是自驾来的光州，他的证件都放在车上，日记也是打算当天回去再写。此时的徐仁宇根本记不起自己有一辆车，更别提车子停在哪里了。

徐仁宇在身上的口袋里翻找了一阵，摇摇头：“没有。”

04

“都是因为你啦！要不是你，我怎么会错过会首尔的班车，现在还陪你在这破医院，都快把我的生活费烧完了！”陆东植不满地抱怨着。  
当然了，是在心里。以他这种怂包的性格，在对上对方那双压迫感极强的眼睛的时候，再多抱怨的话也不敢说出口，只敢在心里默默吐槽着。

护士推门进来，道：“274号病人，您可以出院了，请跟我来这边办理出院手续。”

陆东植认命地陪他办理完了手续，两个人一前一后地走出医院。  
“你刚刚说，你要回首尔？”男人问他。  
“是啊，我家在首尔呢，怎么了吗？”陆东植挠挠头道。  
“没什么，只是我好像隐约想起来，我也是从首尔那边过来的。医生说回到熟悉的环境有助于恢复记忆，你能带我一起回去吗？”徐仁宇看上去很诚恳地请求他。  
陆东植抬了抬眼镜，撇了撇嘴道：“不就是想让我帮你买车票嘛！好啦，等你记忆恢复了，可要记得还我钱哦。”  
徐仁宇笑了笑：“那是当然。”

05  
徐仁宇一路跟着陆东植坐车回到了首尔。  
一路上，卷发青年都在车上打着瞌睡，阳光照在他脸上，他也毫不介意地睡得很香。他的脸很显小，看上去顶多像个高中生。皮肤很好，脸上细细的绒毛看得清清楚楚，毛绒绒的卷发让徐仁宇觉得像某种小动物。  
徐仁宇盯着他看了一路，分析着眼前的人，后来断定这家伙的危险系数大约为0。  
车到站了，陆东植一个踉跄，头差点磕到前面的座位，徐仁宇下意识地伸手过去挡在了他前面。  
“呃，谢谢。”陆东植摸了摸自己的额头，笑着朝他道谢。  
徐仁宇看了看自己的手，似乎不敢相信自己做了这种事情，虽然他失去了记忆，但他的性格还是没变，按理来说，他应该十分厌恶同任何人有接触才对。  
也许是这个又帮自己付医药费又帮自己买车票的冤大头威胁系数太低了，低到自己连抵触的心理都省去了。

“咕——”徐仁宇听到一声奇怪的声音，陆东植不好意思地摸了摸自己的肚子道：“是我饿了啦，要不我带你去吃饭吧！我知道附近有一家拌饭，味道一级棒哦！”

徐仁宇看着陆东植往嘴里大口大口地塞米饭，塞到整个腮帮子都鼓起来的时候，感到特别无语：“怎么会有人吃相难看成这样？”  
“你是几辈子没吃过饭了？”徐仁宇嫌弃地问道。  
“好次唔嘛！”  
“把嘴巴里的咽下去再跟我说话。”徐仁宇皱了皱眉，给他倒了杯水。  
“谢谢！”陆东植笑得眉眼弯弯，接过了他的水。

“等会你先跟我一起回我家吧，我一个人住，可以先收留你几天。不过先说好！你要快点恢复记忆，可不能老是打扰我的生活。”

06  
陆东植刚毕业，最近正忙着到处找工作，于是白天他就把徐仁宇一个人扔在家里，自己出去到处跑面试。

徐仁宇也不知道这个人的心为什么这么大，自己在某种程度上，应该只算得上是一个陌生人吧，可是对方却如此信赖自己，甚至不怕把自己留在家里会对他造成什么安全隐患。  
安全隐患……徐仁宇几乎是下意识地就用了这个词，回过神的时候，突然意识到不对劲：“是啊，能有什么安全隐患呢？难不成，我还能把他给杀人灭口了？”  
徐仁宇思考着这种可能性，陷入了沉思。

陆东植回来的时候，见到的就是徐仁宇在厨房拿着把水果刀在那里比划的场景。

他吓得一个箭步冲了过去，从背后死死地抱住徐仁宇，夺走了他手上的水果刀：“啊西！！你可不能想不开啊！就算失忆了也不是什么大事嘛！不至于就要自杀啊！！再说了，我很快就能找到工作了，还是能多养你几天的！最多我不要你还我钱就好了嘛！”

徐仁宇：“……”

——————————————tbc


	2. 07-10

07

当天晚上吃完晚饭，陆东植依然觉得徐仁宇怪怪的，似乎总是坐立难安，一副有什么事情没有完成的样子。  
陆东植下午才被他吓得整个人心里发毛，以为他还是有自杀倾向，终于忍不住开口道：“喂，你还好吗？”  
徐仁宇疑惑地望向他。  
只见陆东植一副了然于心的样子，宽慰他道：“你不要总是这么想不开啊，虽然我有时候也觉得自己很失败，嗯……我完全可以理解你的心情，但是真的不至于因为失忆就绝望啊！遇上我这种大好人就是你的运气好不好？说不定你就要转运了！”  
徐仁宇无奈地摸了摸眉心，还没想好怎么回答，对方就自顾自地继续往下说道：“好啦！你想要什么东西先跟我说就好，不要因为自己暂时办不到就这么苦恼，我可以帮你的啦。”

“日记本。”陆东植听到那人一字一顿地回答自己。  
“啊？”这下轮到陆东植疑惑了，他挖挖自己的耳朵，想确认自己没听错——这年头，还有人像小学生一样要日记本写日记？  
“我说，我想写日记。我好像有这个习惯，不把一天的事情记录下来，就觉得浑身不自在，刚刚我只是在找合适的本子当日记本而已。”徐仁宇冷静地回答他。  
陆东植笑得像发现了什么新大陆：“早说嘛！原来是想写日记啊！这么说来，仁宇果然是个认真的人啊，居然能坚持做这种事情，还养成了习惯。”

陆东植一边笑一边翻箱倒柜，他记得上周他刚刚买过一个日记本，刚刚写下第一页就没有后续了，于是便想着正好翻出来给面前这个有着日记强迫症的家伙用。

陆东植和此时的徐仁宇不知道的是，徐仁宇之所以会养成写日记的习惯，是因为徐仁宇身边从小就没有任何可以听他说话的人，扭曲的家庭环境让他失去了倾诉对象，也让他收获的“友谊”通常都充满了功利性。  
慢慢地，徐仁宇习惯了写日记，他没有人可以讲话，那他就跟自己讲。  
他变得越来越依赖写日记。所有愤怒的、委屈的、不甘的、失落的情绪都在一本一本的日记里得到倾诉，也一步步勾勒出了一个人心底的恶，并不断发酵，在他心里茁壮成长。直到有一天，这恶念已经像一朵日渐绽开的罂粟花，一步步蚕食尽他的人格。

陆东植终于翻到了他那本日记本，他随手扔到徐仁宇手中，大方地说道：“呐，这个给你，是我用过的，不过只写了第一页，后面的还可以写，给你用啦！”

徐仁宇结果那本日记看了看，皱了皱眉说：“我不用别人用过的东西。”  
陆东植咬紧了牙，圆圆的脸上一脸想要揍他的表情：“啊西！你这人！给你东西你还嫌弃！”  
徐仁宇沉默了。  
陆东植咽了咽口水，转念一想，这人才刚刚想要自杀，自己怎么可以对他这么凶呢？顿时心中充满了正义感，拍拍胸脯道：“好啦好啦，你要什么样的日记本，我明天顺便去给你买就是了。”  
徐仁宇努力地回想了一会儿，但怎么都想不起来，只得摇摇头表示自己也不知道。

于是第二天，陆东植参加完面试，就直奔文具店，给家中的某个失忆青年一口气购买了十来本笔记本。  
“这下他总该能选到满意的了吧！”陆东植捧着那一大叠本子，满意地对自己说：“啊陆东植！今天也是干了大好事啊！”

08

“呐！”陆东植把本子扔到徐仁宇面前，愣是扔出了一掷千金的气势，一脸豪迈地对徐仁宇说：“你喜欢哪一本，自己挑吧！”

徐仁宇无语地看了他一眼，在一堆本子中取走了一本红色封面的。  
他摸了摸那个本子，鲜艳的颜色仿佛触及了他的某种回忆，又仿佛隔着一层厚厚的毛玻璃，让他什么都看不清。  
“谢谢。”他转了转眼珠，低声说。  
“哎呀不用客气啦，等你记忆恢复了请我吃饭就行！”陆东植笑得毫无防备，拍了拍徐仁宇的肩膀。

真奇怪，每次看到他这样笑，心里就会涌现出一股不能自控的施/虐欲。好像有一只无形的野兽，发现了可口的猎物之后无法控制地发出嘶吼。  
撕碎他。  
撕碎他。  
……  
徐仁宇冷静地合上了空白的本子，走到陆东植的书桌边上。

09

陆东植买的小红本似乎很合徐仁宇的心意，那天之后，徐仁宇每天都要记日记。  
最近，陆东植有几个面试过了初试，复试都被安排在了下周，他暂时得了几天空，在家里休息。  
徐仁宇的存在几乎不打扰到他。除了有时候，他会用用陆东植的旧电脑看看新闻，剩下的时间，就是捧着他那本日记本，要么写个不停，要么发呆。  
陆东植问他有没有想起什么，他迷茫地摇摇头，表示一点线索也没有。  
徐仁宇的手机也在那场车祸中坏掉了，屏幕碎得稀烂，机身四分五裂，手机卡更不知道随着哪一块碎片飞到哪里去了。  
总之，没有人能联系上他，而他也就这么心安理得地赖在这家伙家里。左右这个陆东植安全得很，还供自己吃供自己住，日子惬意得很。

唯一让徐仁宇感到不安的是，每天夜里，当陆东植睡着时，他总会好奇地走过去看。  
阴暗的光线下，徐仁宇只能看清陆东植东模糊的轮廓，但即使是陆东植模糊不清的轮廓，那线条也充满了柔和感，仿佛是这世间最无害的存在，连黑夜也无法浸染他半分。  
恰恰是这种干净，让徐仁宇充满了杀戮的冲动。  
他看着陆东植露出棉被的脖颈，用手隔空描摹着那线条，在心里想象着，如果就这么切段他的动脉，场面会多么让他感到愉悦。  
每次想到这，徐仁宇整个人就像被自己吓了一跳，从幻想中清醒过来，重新回到沙发上躺下。

10  
陆东植迷迷糊糊地醒过来的时候，看到徐仁宇坐起了身，以为他是要去上洗手间，结果那人却跑到自己床头站了一会儿，重新躺了回去。  
“真是有病。”陆东植这样想着，抵挡不住重新涌上来的睡意，又睡了过去。

第二天陆东植就忘记了夜里的事情，仍旧高高兴兴地播他的电影碟片，高高兴兴地看他的小说。  
一开始，徐仁宇记日记的时候，总是有意地躲着他的，然而陆东植十分知道尊重他人隐私的重要性，并没有窥探的意思，一来二去，渐渐地，徐仁宇对眼前的人越来越不防备，以至于他在旁边的时候他也敢把日记本拿出来——反正他也不会看的。

但是陆东植表示，看到那句话，他真的——可以用一百个良心来保证，他绝对不是有意看到的。  
陆东植只是想过去问问他我们晚上几点出去吃饭，奈何眼神太好，一眼就扫到了那句话——“陆东植这个人总是让我充满了某种欲/望，那家伙的皮肤看上去那么薄，很适合……”

后面的字陆东植没看清。  
但也足够使他震惊的了。

卧槽！我救的人原来是个gay？  
陆东植小小东脑袋里充满了大大的震撼，而且，什么叫“陆东植这个人总是让我充满了某种欲/望”啊？？难道这家伙在暗恋自己吗？偷偷把心意写在日记里，以此抒发他无处可表的相思之苦？  
与此同时，那天夜里已经被他忘掉的经历又突然出现在他的脑海里，并被他联系起来——“原来如此，我明白了，所以他才会半夜起来看着我发呆！”

啊西！陆东植，你可真是罪孽呀！

于是，当天晚饭的餐桌上，陆东植一直在走神。  
他一直在思考着：“该不会是我把这家伙掰/弯的吧？如果是这样，那自己没办法对他负责的话，可得想想办法让他回归到正途上来啊！“

陆东植一整个晚上都沉浸在“如何把徐仁宇宙掰直”这个深刻的议题里，以至于徐仁宇冲完澡出来告诉他轮到他洗了他也没听见。  
徐仁宇皱着眉走近他，用手指轻轻地敲了敲桌面，陆东植像被吓到一样突然清醒，毛绒绒的脑袋猛地抬起头。

他看见刚冲完凉的徐仁宇，在他面前站着，腰间只围了一条毛巾，有未干的水珠在他胸/口漂亮的肌/肉线条上滑落下来，径直滚入他的人/鱼/线，消失在那条白色的毛巾里。

陆东植顿时心里警铃大作。  
妈的！那个需要被掰直的人，该不会其实是我吧！！！！

——————————tbc


	3. 11-16

11

那天之后，陆东植便把徐仁宇划分成了“一级危险生物”，日常生活虽然都在一个屋檐下，但与之前相比，陆东植却严格地与徐仁宇保持起了距离。  
徐仁宇一开始以为他是终于对他长了个心眼，但在陆东植频繁给他隔空分享美女写真的时候打消了这个想法。

“算了吧，凡人是猜不透陆东植的念头的。”徐仁宇摇摇头，并把这句话写进了他的日记本里。

但是平日里叽叽喳喳地在你周围打转的人突然总是跟你保持距离，出门跑面试再也不跟你打招呼；你待在客厅他就停止看他的电影碟片；你在书桌前他就弹到厨房；餐桌上偷偷打量你，在你以为他要跟你说话的时候他又飞快地低下了头假装什么都没有发生过……就算是徐仁宇这种人都开始无法忍受了。  
他到底出了什么毛病啊？？

徐仁宇感到好奇，并开始没话找话地主动接近陆东植。  
而陆东植每次在他凑上来的时候，都一副十分苦恼又悲天悯人的样子，用一种诡异的“怜爱”的眼神，决绝地后退三步。  
这天，陆东植在徐仁宇又一次凑到他跟前来的时候，难得地没有躲开。  
相反的，他雀跃地抓起了徐仁宇的手，兴奋地大喊：“啊啊啊！！我拿到大韩证券的offer了！！”

“大韩证券？”徐仁宇反问道。

“是的！那可是上市的大公司！我爸爸知道了一定会为我骄傲的！”陆东植说完这句话，突然意识到自己还抓着某人的手，突然满脸憋得通红，像扔掉一块烫手的山芋一样飞速地甩开了徐仁宇的手。

徐仁宇却似乎陷入了思考，没有理会陆东植的反常，过了好一会儿，他皱着眉问道：“能给我看看吗？你的邮件。”

12

陆东植侧了侧身，让他看自己的电脑屏幕。

录用通知书下方，“大韩证券”这四个字工工整整地排列着，还带有公司的logo。  
几乎是一瞬间，徐仁宇感觉自己的大脑像被重物猛击了一记，剧烈的钝痛让他站不住，捂着后脑蹲了下来。  
“你怎么了？”陆东植连忙出手扶住了他，担心地问道。  
徐仁宇脸色几乎变得泛白，好一会儿才平静下来，看着陆东植摇了摇头道：“没事，你中午没回来我就没出去吃午饭，可能有点低血糖。”  
陆东植的脸又一次诡异地涨红了，他结结巴巴地说：“你……你……我不在身边你就不会照顾好自己吗？真是的，晚餐我去给你买多一点啦。”然后把人扶到沙发上，让他好好休息一下。

然而徐仁宇知道，自己之所以会有这种反应，根本不是因为什么“低血糖”，而是因为见到了那几个字。  
他掏出日记本，将这四个字写在了日记本上，指尖轻轻地触过。  
那几个字像血淋淋的刀尖，带着强烈的攻击性，猛地刺入心脏，又把这种疼痛传达到四肢百骸。  
徐仁宇尝试着启口读了一遍那四个字，整个人轻微地哆嗦了一下。  
“一定有哪里不对劲。”他心里想。

13  
陆东植听到徐仁宇小心翼翼地念着那家公司的名字的时候，只是感叹道：“唉，他可真是关心我啊，这可怎么办才好呢？”

14  
徐仁宇比陆东植还要更早踏入陆东植的新公司。  
他的心里有一团巨大的疑问，直觉告诉他，他的记忆，一定跟这个“大韩证券”有关。

陆东植被通知正式上班的日期是下周一，周日早上，当他还在柔软的床上睡懒觉的时候，徐仁宇已经出了门，迫不及待地要去寻找困扰了他一整晚的答案。

周日的公司人很少，只有少数兢兢业业的勤奋员工在自觉加班。  
曹秘书就属于这种人。

徐仁宇还在大厦外思考着该怎么在没有员工卡的情况下进入的时候，曹秘书刚好拿着文件要出门，迎面撞上了徐仁宇。  
“徐理事！”她惊呼出声，把手中的文件洒落了一地。

徐仁宇疑惑地退开了两步，帮她把文件捡了起来。

被带着进入办公室的时候，徐仁宇又一次感受到了头部的剧烈钝痛。他在这种痛感的刺激下双手撑住了办公桌面，努力保持着平衡。  
“徐理事，您还好吗？”曹秘书有些焦急地问道。  
徐仁宇摆了摆手，示意自己没有什么大碍。

这一次的头疼和上一次有着明显的不同，上一次徐仁宇只是被那几个字触发了这种反应，而这一次，疼痛伴随着零星的破碎画面，交叠着出现在他的脑海里，眼前的景象进一步刺激着他的感官，提醒着他，这个地方跟他自己息息相关。

“你的意思是，这里是我的办公室？”良久，徐仁宇终于冷静了下来，看着曹秘书问道。

“是的，这里一直是您的办公室。”曹秘书想了一下又说：“但是理事，您出了什么事情吗？会长对外宣布说您要出国进修一段时间，我以为您此刻应该在纽约呢？”

“不该问的不要多问，你先去忙吧，让我自己待会。”徐仁宇看了看自己的手背，回答道。  
“是。”曹秘书飞快将脸上的疑虑压下，低着头退出了办公室。

15

徐仁宇在办公室待了一下午，并没有找到更多的自己留下的私人物品， 他回忆着刚踏入办公室的时候涌现上来的记忆，隐约想起来自己是这家会长的儿子，毕业后就进入了公司帮忙管理。  
他查了查大韩证券的相关信息，确认了自己的身份，发现自己还有一个同父异母的弟弟，也在这家公司担任高层。

天色渐渐暗下来，徐仁宇犹豫了一会儿，最终还是决定回陆东植那里。  
第一，他那个所谓的“会长父亲”，对外宣布自己出国进修，虽然这并不意味着他私下就没有去寻找自己的下落，并且在某些程度上确实是在维护集团面上的稳定，但还是令他感到不悦。  
其次，他隐约觉得，只要一想起那个“家”，就令他感到排斥和恶心，莫名的反胃感刺激着他的神经。  
还有最后一点，虽然是不太重要的一点：他一言不发消失了一整天，照那个人的性子，此时此刻应该会很担心他，说不定已经买好了双份的晚餐，焦急地等着自己回去。

于是他就回去了。  
对徐仁宇来说，陆东植是很奇怪的一个存在。一方面，这个人的单纯总是勾起自己一些血/腥的念头；但另一方面，待在他身边，又总是让他感到安心。  
仿佛那个人所在的地方，才能被称为“家”，能一日三餐，安安心心地过，不需要那么多复杂的勾心斗角，他在他身边，只需要做他自己。

人类总是有趋利避害的本能。  
这种本能让徐仁宇选择了回到有陆东植在的家里。

他果然在等着自己。  
徐仁宇握紧了手心，没来由的，他觉得此时自己的心口上像突然被贴上了一块名为“陆东植”的创可贴，使他那汩汩流血的伤口止住了血。

16

陆东植问徐仁宇今天一天跑哪去了，徐仁宇含糊其辞地找了个理由搪塞道：“太闷了，出去逛逛。”  
“也不带上我，我也很无聊啊。”陆东植有些气鼓鼓地抱怨道。  
徐仁宇想了想，看着他说：“看你在睡觉，就没吵你，想让你多睡会。”  
陆东植又脸红了，把头埋得很低喝汤，蓬松的发顶似乎热得要冒出蒸汽一般，两人气氛诡异地吃完了这一顿晚饭。

当天夜里，徐仁宇又失眠了，他躺在陆东植的沙发上，翻来覆去很多遍，又一次克制不住地坐起身，轻轻地走到他床前。  
陆东植很安静，像小动物般蜷成一团，他的睡衣明显过于大了，白皙的肩膀露在徐仁宇的视线下，光洁得似乎能反光。  
突然，陆东植动了一下，发出一声梦呓般的叹息，徐仁宇吓了一跳，转身就要逃回沙发。  
但他没有成功，某人抓住了他的手臂，把他拉在自己床前。徐仁宇吃惊地看着眼前的人，拿不准他要做什么，紧接着，一个软绵绵的东西落在了他的唇上。  
许久，徐仁宇才意识到，陆东植是在亲吻自己。

徐仁宇有很严重的洁癖，从小就很不喜欢与别人接触，正因为此，他一直觉得接/吻是一件很恶心的事情，从来没有尝试过。  
但此时的陆东植抓着自己的手臂，软软的唇贴着自己的，他却并不感到恶心，相反地，他几乎是颤抖着闭上了双眼，沉醉于这种柔软的触感。  
陆东植见他没有反对，小心翼翼地，讨好一般地舔/了/舔/他的唇，几乎是马上就被徐仁宇卷住了接过主/导/权，仔细品尝/着他的滋味。

徐仁宇像一个初次吃到糖果的小孩，他轻嗅着，沉迷在这个吻里。

亲/吻持续了很久，陆东植喘着气将他推开，又将自己重新埋进被子里，转了个身，用一种软软糯糯的声音道：“以后不要再让我担心那么久了。”

徐仁宇觉得，这声音像一块浸满了蜂蜜的糖糕，似乎这世间，再也找不到比这还要柔软、甜蜜的存在了。

————————————tbc.


	4. 17-21

17

很多时候，对于失忆的人来说，记忆这东西就像一个被塑料袋密封住的细沙。  
如果袋子没有被戳破，沙子就一直被密封在口袋里，而一旦有一天袋子破了一个口子，那道口子很容易会变得越来越大，砂子流泻的速度会越来越快，直到那个塑料袋再也封不住它。

对于徐仁宇来说，“大韩证券”就像划破了塑料袋的碎石子，他每一次多接触与此相关的东西，就像拿起了那颗碎石子把记忆的塑料袋的口子越划越大。

陆东植不在的时候，他用他的电脑查阅了很多关于这家企业的资料背景，能想起来的画面也越来越多。

徐仁宇两指轻扣着桌面，他记起了一些极为隐秘的，绝不能让那个人知道的东西。越来越多的记忆像阴暗里的爬虫一样爬上他的心，蠕动着，刺激着他的神经。  
最终他还是决定回去看看，即使那个所谓的“家”有多么令人感到厌恶，他也得拿回属于自己的东西。

不难相信，假如自己没有主动回去夺取的话，那个从来都不把徐仁宇当成一个活生生的人来看待的父亲，会把一切都交给徐志勋。他既然可以为了掩盖事实在外界面前宣称自己去了美国，那么有一天，他的存在彻底“被消失”也不是不可能。  
凭什么呢？  
把属于自己的东西拱手让人，并不是徐仁宇的做派。

18

徐仁宇回到家中的时候是上午十点，他的家人都出门了。管家给他开门的时候吃了一惊，徐仁宇朝他点点头，径直往属于自己的那间屋子走去。

说来好笑，徐家要比陆东植那个独居的小破房子大上许多倍，却处处充满了压抑感。徐仁宇顺着记忆，找到了那本《物种起源》，进入了属于自己的最私密的空间，仿佛只有这里，才是整个徐家唯一一个可以让他喘口气的地方。

他像从前一样坐到办公桌前，抽屉里是满满的自己的日记。徐仁宇拿起了最外侧的一本，抚摸着那个红色的封面，突然想起陆东植给他买的本子，情不自禁地笑了一下。  
那本本子跟这些并无不同——并不是说外表完全一模一样，而是记录的恶念是相似的。  
那一笔一画写下的，一样都是满满的杀/欲，是濒临崩溃的病态。

那天，如果没有陆东植这个意外出现的话，自己应该和最新的这一页计划的一样，已经杀死了那个在便利店打工的年轻女学生了。  
陆东植像一头莽撞的小兽，凭空出现，横冲直撞，不管不顾地撞向他原本的轨道，打乱了他的计划。

徐仁宇不知道这算不算是一件好事。  
一方面，他给了自己回头的机会，在人性的悬崖边上不顾自己意愿地将自己一把拉了回去；另一方面，徐仁宇清楚地知道，自己无论如何都不是一个“好人”，他的血液里从始至终都流淌着恶，且并不知道能控制自己多久。  
会伤了他吗？  
徐仁宇无法给自己一个准确的答案。

19

他从密室出来的时候，已经是傍晚了。  
徐家人正在准备用晚餐，徐父得了管家的消息，坐在沙发上等着他。

那双眼睛看向他的时候是毫无愧疚的，仿佛徐仁宇的失踪是一件再正常不过的小事，正常到不足以让他忧心。

“回来了？”徐父平静地问道，听不出是什么语气。  
徐仁宇点了点头，微微鞠了一躬：“会长。”

徐父看了看他，道：“吃晚饭吧。”  
徐仁宇突然自嘲地笑了，他觉得自己的人生可悲到了极点：“会长，您就不问问我去了哪里吗？”  
徐父拿起桌上的茶杯，不急不慢地喝了一口：“我相信你的能力，你能照顾好自己。”

“所以呢？”徐仁宇忍耐到极致的双眼飘上了红血丝：“所以，如果我死在外面了呢？会长您也一样能坐在这里吃您的晚饭，反正没有什么差别，是吗？”

徐父皱起了眉：“你今天很不一样啊，不要试图惹怒我，这对你没什么好处。”

“您到底有没有找过我？还是即使找到了也觉得我不回这里才是最好的？” 徐仁宇闭了闭眼睛，这一次的意外事故像一个契机，让他突然清醒了许多，知道了有些东西再怎么去争取也是毫无意义的无用功。他也知道自己很失态，完全了没有平时冷静的做派，但是他就是想知道答案，即使这个答案是他逃避了二十几年，把自己逼到近乎疯魔的罪魁祸首。

但那个人只是虚伪地笑着，仿佛看着自己就像一个跳梁小丑，他站了起来，朝另一边道：“志勋，你哥哥心情不太好，看起来不想跟我们吃饭了，我们先过去吧。”

徐仁宇握紧了双拳，他这段时间被陆东植养好的某个看不见的缺口似乎又一次裂开了，冒出了脏污的黑色血迹：“我知道了。”他语气十分平静，顿了顿，又补充上一句：“我明天会回去上班。”  
语毕，转过身看了看餐桌的方向，然后走出了徐家。

20

“怎么会突然想去书店啊？你知道怎么走吗？”回来的时候，陆东植正拿着他早上留下的纸条，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“这不是顺利回来了吗？”徐仁宇长叹了一口气，换了鞋子进了屋。

陆东植非常自然地接过他的外套挂在衣架上，又突然意识到自己这样非常像个等丈夫回家的妻子一样，顾自把自己燥红了脸。  
“你在那里站着干嘛？”徐仁宇疑惑地问。  
“没有！没有！”陆东植支支吾吾地反驳，跑进厨房拿出了今天买的饭和草莓，赶紧转移话题：“我今天买了水果哦！花了我不少钱呢，快来试试甜不甜。”

饭桌上，徐仁宇并没有吃多少，他安静地看陆东植吃完了晚饭，又看着他吃草莓。那红色的果肉被洁白的牙咬破，顺着他白皙的皮肤淌下，明明是再正常不过的画面，却生生被徐仁宇看出了几分色/情。

“医生联系我说，这几天有空可以去复查一下，顺便看看有没有什么办法能促使你恢复记忆。”陆东植拿出了手机，给他看了医院发的短信。  
徐仁宇安静了许久才接话：“我倒并不怎么想恢复记忆。”  
陆东植停下了吃东西的动作，突然握住他的手，认真地说：“你恢复记忆我也不会赶你走的啦，放心。”  
徐仁宇看着那双手，愣了一下，心里好像被温暖的海浪轻轻地冲刷着，他张了张口，却找不到自己的声音。  
“徐仁宇，”陆东植把手抽出来，在他眼前挥了挥：“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，”徐仁宇看着自己的手，忍不住笑了：“你把我的手弄得都是草莓汁。”  
陆东植呆呆地看着他，傻乐道：“你笑了诶，徐仁宇，你别总是那么冷冰冰的啦，要多笑笑。”说着又要伸手去戳他的脸，被徐仁宇无奈地轻轻地拍掉了。  
他反手把人抓到怀里，顺应自己内心的欲/望吻了上去。  
“草莓味的。”徐仁宇心里想，闭上眼沉醉在陆东植的气息里。

21

陆东植被徐仁宇压在床上的时候，紧张地反抗了两下，踢蹬的小腿被徐仁宇抓在手里，色/情地舔吻到他的脚踝。  
徐仁宇看着陆东植用手捂住脸自己涨红的脸，那双湿漉漉的，小鹿一般的眼睛隔着指缝偷偷看他，让自己觉得某处硬/得有些发疼了。  
他握着那人的脚踝，将他轻轻放在自己那处，发出了一声轻微的喘息。  
陆东植被迫踩着那里，只觉得脚下热得发烫，却抽不回自己的脚，被那人强迫性地感受着那处的跳动的热量。

徐仁宇把他拉到怀里，又一次跟他亲吻。他喜欢这个人的味道，每一次接吻都让自己感到很安心，好像流浪的人找到了他的归巢。  
陆东植双手环上他的脖子，开始主动回应他的吻，唇舌交缠发出了滋滋的水声，空气变得更加燥热起来。  
很快，陆东植就被他扒干净了，被他拉开了双腿，摆出了一个美妙的迎接自己的姿势。  
徐仁宇很严重的洁癖，但当他含住了陆东植翘得高高的某处，却一点嫌弃的感觉都没有，只觉得那人很干净，只觉得那人呜呜咽咽呻/吟的声音可爱极了。陆东植很快被他口/射/出来，徐仁宇将白浊的液体吐出来，探向他身下的密口，在那里揉弄着打着圈扩张。

既然你阻止了我的第一次杀人，那就以另一种方式还给我吧。

进入他身体的时候，徐仁宇只觉得像被一张温暖的小嘴吸住了，那里轻颤着，紧密地裹住了他的每一寸，好像能包容自己所有的不堪。  
陆东植觉得自己疼得像被巨大的肉/刃劈开了，他的眼眶红了一圈，委屈地小幅度推拒着，不让他动作。但徐仁宇很快就找到了他体内美妙的一点，伞状的顶端搔刮过那处，立刻让身下人的呻吟变了调，绷紧了脚背夹紧了自己的腰，内壁也收缩了一下，吸得徐仁宇发出了一声喘息。  
再也无法忍耐了。  
徐仁宇扣住了他的腰，开始大开大合地操/干起身下的人。

陆东植像一团柔软的海绵，好像你给予多少他都能接受。他是人间的至善，再罪恶的脏污，也能被他洗刷去。

释放在他身体里的时候，徐仁宇感受到了前所未有的满足。  
他餍足地抱紧了他，没有急着退出去，贪婪地又在他温暖的甬道里蹭了几下。

陆东植前面没有得到任何抚慰，生生靠着后面的快感被操/射了出来。高/潮冲刷得眼前恍惚了一阵，激烈的快感褪去，他摸了摸徐仁宇的头发，道：“周末我带你去医院，去完之后我带你去我家店里吃烤肉吧，我也好久没回去过了。”

徐仁宇点了点头。  
反正只要有陆东植在的地方，他通通都不会感到排斥。

——————————tbc


	5. 22-26

22

“你的恢复状况很好，之前颅内因为外伤导致的轻微积血已经消失了。”医生翻阅着徐仁宇刚刚拍的X光片，微笑着看着他们两。  
徐仁宇还未开口，陆东植就焦急地替他问道：“医生，那他恢复记忆的希望大吗？”  
医生谨慎地看了看徐仁宇，不紧不慢地道：“正常情况下来说，这位先生的海马体并没有受到创伤，他的失忆应该是属于一种应激性的偶然事件，所以恢复记忆也只能靠他自己，一些契机可能促使记忆的回归，但没办法保证一定能恢复记忆。”

“这样啊。”陆东植垂头丧气地低下了头。

徐仁宇看着他垂下来的毛绒绒的发顶，抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

23

“陆东植。”走出医院的时候，徐仁宇喊住了他：“如果有一天，你发现我比你想象的要差得多，你会怎么办？”

碰巧一辆鸣笛的救护车十万火急地停在医院门口，陆东植紧紧地捂住了耳朵。

“你刚刚跟我说话了吗？”鸣笛声停下，陆东植把双手放下，冲着徐仁宇抬了抬眉毛。  
“没有，你听错了。”徐仁宇叹了口气，勉强牵着嘴角摇了摇头。

24

“Mr.肉共和国。”徐仁宇锁着眉头，抬头瞄了一眼店名。透过玻璃窗，可以看到三三两两的客人在店里吃着烤肉，喝着小酒。一个面容憨厚的中年男人在收银台忙碌着，他旁边正在择菜的女人偶尔跟他搭两句话，两个人就笑了起来，看起来气氛十分融洽，其乐融融的。  
这是一家看上去很温暖的小店。  
“爸！”陆东植进门的时候冲着那正在忙活的男人喊了一声。

烤肉在炉子上发出诱人的滋滋声，肉片上的油脂偶尔被高温烘烤得滴下来，发出轻微的哔啵声，又极快地消失，仿佛炭火上跳跃过一个令人愉悦的音符。诱人的肉香弥漫在空气里，引得人食欲大开。

陆东植用生菜包好了剪开的五花肉，蘸着酱料往嘴巴里送，被烫得呼哧呼哧地用手在嘴边扇着风，圆圆的眼镜蒙上了一层水蒸气。  
徐仁宇看着他的吃相，只觉得好笑又可爱，给他开了一小瓶烧酒。

“你父母人很好啊。“徐仁宇看了看冲着自己笑着打招呼的夫妻倆，突然冒出这句话来。  
陆东植却不看他，手上正勤快地包着一块烤肉，撇了撇嘴不说话。

“爸！妈！我回来了！”一个背着书包的小孩风风火火地跑进来，把书包扔给了刚刚那个在择菜的女人。  
“我们东灿啊！”女人用毛巾擦了擦手，想去揉那男孩的脸，被他躲开了，然而她还是笑眯眯地说道：“哎哟我们东灿上完补习班饿了吧？想吃什么妈妈给你做。”

陆东植远远地看着继母和他儿子，表情像在忍耐着什么，最终也只是抿了抿嘴唇，又吃掉一块烤肉。  
徐仁宇看着这样的他，突然就明白了什么。  
陆东植进门的时候不像刚刚那个男孩，他只喊了父亲。本来徐仁宇并没有注意到这个细节，等到刚刚那个叫陆东灿的男孩进来的时候，他才意识到不同。  
这个总是把自己的温暖分给他的人，却其实跟自己的处境是一样的。徐仁宇看着他，心口像是揉碎了千百种复杂的情绪，哽在喉头说不出话。

陆东植喝了一口酒，平常那双像小动物一样乖巧明亮的眼神溢上了几分迷茫和失落，惹得徐仁宇的心脏猛地揪了一下。  
徐仁宇其实是很自私的一个人，他从来不会让自己的心与别人共情。他不想，同时也是真的无法理解他人的情绪，但此时，他坐在陆东植家的烤肉店，这个看上去十分温暖，是他的“家”的地方，却清清楚楚感受到了陆东植的难过，这种情绪像有如实体的细丝，把徐仁宇也缠绕进来，令他忍不住想安慰眼前的人。  
徐仁宇被自己的想法吓了一跳，沉默地锁紧了眉头。

陆东植其实并不怎么会喝酒。  
他才喝了几杯，脸颊就变得红扑扑的，像打了一层胭脂。似乎是嫌弃喝汤时总是飘上白雾，他把眼镜取了下来，放在桌面。  
徐仁宇看着喝得半醉的陆东植，突然就明白了什么叫“眼波销魂”。那双平常总被镜框盖住的眼睛，在酒精的刺激下，突然多了几分媚和勾人，漂亮得让人心脏漏跳了一拍。

完了。  
徐仁宇觉得自己像是独自走在很高很陡的崖边，本以为会一直这样走下去，直至掉下悬崖，却突然被一阵风刮到了另一边，一脚踏空，义无反顾地坠落，直直地栽了下去。  
但他没有粉身碎骨。  
相反地，他掉进了一个温暖的池子里，冻得发僵的四肢百骸都得到了舒展。  
那个池子叫陆东植。

这一天徐仁宇意识到了一件事，他对他那种强烈的撕碎小动物的杀戮欲消失了，取而代之的是一种疯狂滋长的热烈情感。  
他爱上了陆东植。

25  
“怎么不跟你爸多聊两句再走？”两个人一起上了出租车，徐仁宇一边关车门一边问道。  
“哎，哪有那么多话，就是来看看他，没什么事情我就放心了。”陆东植摆摆手，把家里人给他带的一堆装着酱菜的饭盒拿上了车，重重地关上了车门，远远地跟父亲挥了挥手。  
陆东植跟自己，相似却又不一样。  
明明是跟自己一样的处境，但在他这里，却从未有恨滋生过，即使某些时候会自觉地退出那个其乐融融的小家的范围，他也依然爱着他的父亲，也会关心自己的家人。  
他的父亲也是，虽然嘴上不怎么会表达，却在他带朋友回家时表达了热切的欢迎，多上了好几盘肉，末了还让他带了许多家里做的吃食，就怕他一个人在外边吃不饱饭。  
陆东植的世界让徐仁宇看到了另一种可能，也让他充满了好奇和向往。

这一路两人都没说话，陆东植喝了酒犯困，在车上睡着了，头一点一点的，像个啄米的小鸡玩具。徐仁宇顺着他点头的频率数数，数到十的时候，终于忍不住挨着他坐了过去，让人靠着自己的肩膀睡。  
他没有注意到，陆东植在靠上去的那一刻，悄悄地勾了勾嘴角，像得了糖果的小孩一样满足。

做//爱这种事情，有第一次就有第二次。  
当天夜里，徐仁宇又跟陆东植滚上//了/床，对方的身体跟自己极度的契合，深//埋在他体///内的时候，徐仁宇觉得自己的灵魂跟眼前的人拼成了完完整整的一块。  
陆东植是他的救命稻草，他抓住了，并且会抓得牢牢的，绝对不会放走他。

26  
徐仁宇总是等陆东植先出了门，过上一两个小时，他再慢悠悠地去公司；下班时也会错开员工下班的时间，提前回到家。  
左右也没有人敢记理事迟到早退，徐仁宇心安理得地躲着陆东植，白天当他的徐理事，晚上继续扮演着被收留的可怜人，赖在他家骗吃骗喝。  
徐仁宇想到这里，突然有点过意不去，大手一挥给实习生加了几档工资。

他还没想好怎么跟陆东植说这件事情。  
在徐仁宇这种偏执狂的概念里，一切都应该有个完美的计划，他还没有想出来应该如何让陆东植知道，也预料不出他知道了会高兴还是不高兴。于是他打定了主意先不说。  
徐仁宇想织好一张网，等待陆东植掉进来。  
可是他却忘记了，陆东植这个人出现在他生命里，最开始就是一个意外，这个人从来都不会照着常理出牌，换句话讲，也正是因为陆东植游离于他的规则之外，他才显得如此特别。  
所以，有关于陆东植的事情，从他选择精密谋划开始，就是一个错误。

陆东植在办公室里埋头干活。  
他的同事看他性格好，好说话，推给了他一大堆文件，陆东植是个老好人，说不出什么拒绝别人东话，只能咬着牙把活都干了。  
好在上面的领导似乎很体恤他，还给他加了工资。这让陆东植心里感到安慰了许多。

“听说了吗？我们理事好像从美国进修回来了。”坐在陆东植隔壁的同期在把活儿推给他之后，跟同事们聊起了八卦。  
“啊是啊！我早上下楼送客户的时候还遇到他了，不得不说，我们理事虽然总是冷冰冰的，但也是真的好帅啊——”美珠捧着脸憧憬地说。  
“那不然等下要送资料你去啊。”另一个同事建议着。  
“得了吧，我还是有自知之明的，这种跟我不是在一条水平线上的人，我才不可能去招惹。再说了，连见他秘书我都要怕死了。”  
“那……”几个同事齐刷刷地把目光投向了最好欺负的陆东植。

陆东植默默地支起个耳朵听着，在心里“嘁”了一声：“这个男的长得再怎么好，肯定比不上自己家里藏着的那个啦——”直到听到自己的名字从他们的嘴里喊出来。

“喂陆东植，麻烦你等会帮忙跑一趟吧，这份文件要送到理事办公室。”同期说着把文件扔到那还没做完的厚厚的一打资料上。

——————————tbc


	6. 27-32

27

没上班之前，陆东植曾经以为走出校门意味着自由的第一步，意味着可以证明自己的能力，不会再被家里人觉得自己没用。  
但现在，明明上班的时间还不到一个月，他已经开始感到疲倦了。职场某些程度上就像一个小型的修罗场，短短的时间里，他已经了解到了“世俗”这两个字怎么写。

陆东植做完同事们交给他的一大堆工作的时候，日光已经有些西斜。快要下班了，陆东植伸了个懒腰，瞄到桌上的文件袋，无奈地叹了口气，拿了起来，站起身往理事办公室的方向走去。

“把东西交给我就好。”曹秘书在门口接过陆东植手中的资料，点点头，示意他可以离开了。

陆东植略带紧张地看着眼前这个妆容精致、气质极佳的女人，眼神相接后飞快地低下了头，礼貌地欠了欠身准备离开。

说来也巧，为了避开陆东植，徐仁宇下班一般都会提前离开。但也许是因为两人昨晚折腾晚了，再加上结束后陆东植不管不顾地直接呼呼大睡，等到徐仁宇打了水用毛巾给他清理完，自己冲完澡再换好新的床单，天已经蒙蒙亮了。

几乎熬了一整晚的徐仁宇这一整天都过得有些昏昏沉沉，下午的时候终于忍不住靠在椅背上打了个盹，醒过来的时候，就已经到了这个时间。徐仁宇收拾好了他的东西便往外走，虽然比平时晚了一些，但离下班还是有一会的，再加上陆东植那家伙总是被迫做很多工作，一般情况下都得要加班，徐仁宇并不担心这会儿出去会遇见他。

28

徐仁宇打开了办公室的大门。

徐仁宇又“砰”地一声飞快地把门关上了。

门外那双纤长的漂亮眼睛因为震惊不可思议地瞪圆了，陆东植有些傻兮兮地用手指着门的方向，好一会儿才找到自己的声音：“徐……徐仁宇？”  
秘书小姐皱了皱眉头道：“实习生，请注意你的礼貌，对理事要使用敬语。”

“他？？？理事？敬语？”陆东植大脑差点没转过弯来，明明每个字他都听得懂，串联起来却完全超出了他的理解范围。  
此时理事办公室的大门又打开了，一只手突然伸出来，直接把陆东植拽了进去。  
曹秘书眨了眨眼：“？”

29

陆东植被徐仁宇按在门上的时候还没从过大的惊讶中恢复过来，他伸出手摸了摸徐仁宇的脸，又掐了自己一下，再三确认自己不是在做梦。

“真……真的是你？”陆东植结巴了。

“听我解释。”徐仁宇用手指扣了扣门，提醒他的秘书注意分寸，果不其然听见一阵脚步声，曹秘书走开了。

徐仁宇这才接着往下讲：“确实是我，我是这家公司的理事。”  
“难怪了……我听说我们理事是会长的儿子，我们会长好像是姓徐没错。”陆东植呆呆地低下头分析道，接着猛地抬起头，差点撞到了徐仁宇的下巴：“不对……你居然恢复记忆了不告诉我！”  
“听我说，我是想告诉你的，只是时机还没到……”

陆东植生气了。  
气鼓鼓的陆东植像一只河豚，令徐仁宇忍不住幼稚地用手指戳了一下，又一下。  
河豚的气瘪了。

但陆东植还是对眼前的现实表示完全无法接受。这家伙，自己都跟他强调了多少遍即使他恢复记忆一切也不会改变，他还是无法信任自己。  
陆东植直视着徐仁宇的眼睛，眼神是从陆东植身上少见的锐利。青年的目光直勾勾的，好像想把他的心掏出来看一看，瞧瞧他的心是不是也同自己一样，已经勾勒出了对方的模样，把对方放在了自己心上。  
陆东植从来就不是一个自信的人。他突然回想起来，徐仁宇似乎从来没有主动跟他表达过感情，万一一切都是自己的误会呢？  
一个更糟糕的想法浮上心头，万一他一直把自己当成一个笑话来看呢？

这个想法令他感觉胃里像出现了一块沉甸甸的石头，坠得他生疼，并且翻搅上一阵恶心，手心里沁满了细汗。他猛地一把推开了徐仁宇，拉开厚重的大门跑了出去。

门外的曹秘书看着徐仁宇追了出来喊他名字，陆东植却跟没听到似的头也不回地走了。  
无辜的曹秘书再一次一头雾水：“……现在的实习生胆子都是这么大的吗？”

30  
徐仁宇看着陆东植消失在他的视野里，他从来没有过这种感觉，在他的认知里，自己一直都是运筹帷幄的那个人，他应当是掌控全局的猎人。  
陆东植打破了他的认知，让他清清楚楚地感受到自己会被另一个人的感受拉扯，让自己像个活生生的普通人。

陆东植胆小，对很多人都唯唯诺诺，不敢反抗。  
但他却不害怕徐仁宇。  
徐仁宇其实是高兴的，因为这代表着陆东植把他划进了自己的领地，相信自己是不会伤害他的那个人。  
正像自己明明讨厌懦弱的习性，憎恶挣扎着苟活的弱者，却偏偏拿陆东植毫无办法。

他们都是彼此的例外。

31  
徐仁宇犹豫了许久，最终还是下定了决心回去面对陆东植。但当他回到那个熟悉的家，陆东植却不在。  
徐仁宇用陆东植给他的钥匙开了门，黑漆漆的房间里，似乎还残留着那个人的气息。  
那是比想象中的杀戮还要让徐仁宇着迷的，让他心甘情愿地要从深渊的泥沼里爬出来，也要抓在手心里嗅一嗅的味道。

之前为了不让他生疑，徐仁宇并没有告诉他自己新办了手机卡，此时他手里握着那个没有陆东植联系方式的机器，突然感觉到一阵莫大的无力感。

他躺在陆东植的床上，想着他什么时候会回来，他猜到陆东植八成会回他父亲那里，但却不想把他逼得太紧。  
或许该给他一点时间，让他冷静一下。

陆东植这一冷静就冷静了整整一个星期。这一个星期里，徐仁宇不再在公司躲着他，相反地，他时不时地就踱到他们组，制造一切偶遇的机会。  
但陆东植似乎打定了主意不跟他说话，好像下定了什么决心，气场冷得像曾经的徐理事，害得同组的人都不敢再去惹他——该死的，这小子是鬼上身了吗？

更令同事们无法理解的是，陆东植这个刚入司不久的小实习生，居然在一周内飞速转正，甚至有传闻说马上要升职成代理。  
果然是有什么惹不起的背景啊，这小子。  
这下同事们更加不敢欺负他了。

32  
这个惹不起的搞暗箱操作的背景当然是徐仁宇。  
他在明里暗里地向陆东植示好，在尝试了多次向他传达和好的意愿被拒后，本来就心理变态的徐理事终于变态了——在这星期的最后一个工作日，他再也忍无可忍地拦住了下班的陆东植，把人拖上了自己的车。

去他妈的冷静，该变态的时候就得变态！

——————————tbc.


	7. 33-35·完结

33.

徐仁宇把人按进了副驾驶的位置，一脸怒气地给他系好安全带，然后“砰”地一声用力关上了车门。  
一路上，两人都没跟彼此说话。  
陆东植还在闹别扭，撇开了头看车窗外。徐仁宇用余光瞟了瞟他，发现人连看自己都不屑看，气得一脚油门加快了速度。

车子驶向的方向是远离城市的城郊，陆东植皱着眉头，看着他猛地一个刹车停在郊外的一所房子外面，车子因为惯性向前滑动了一段距离才停下来，轮胎因为摩擦发出刺耳的声响。

“你疯——”陆东植话还未说完，就被扯住领子吻了上来。  
徐仁宇几乎是用了啃咬的力气，他用力吸吮着眼前人的唇舌，闯入他的口腔，翻搅着他的舌叶，贪婪地汲取着陆东植的味道，好像是要把这些日子缺失的都补回来。  
陆东植就这样呆呆地张着嘴任他吻着，直到徐仁宇疯狂得咬破了他的唇，殷红的血液淌了出来。

“嘶——”陆东植捂着嘴角，一把推开了他：“徐仁宇！”  
眼前的人却仿佛听不到他的控诉，顾自帮陆东植解开了安全带，一边调节着座椅的位置，一边把人拉到自己腿上坐着。  
车内狭窄的空间令两人挨得极近，陆东植就这样面对面坐在他怀里，嘴角带着暧昧的血迹，可怜兮兮地跟他对视。

这怎么可能忍得了？徐仁宇觉得自己脑子里的那根弦绷地一声断了，他扣下眼前人的后脑勺，再一次吻住了他。  
这一次就显得温柔了许多。  
徐仁宇用手掌摩挲着陆东植的后颈，轻柔地舔舐着他的唇。  
陆东植忍不住闭上了眼睛，配合起了这个吻，他搂住了徐仁宇的脖颈，与他舌叶纠缠，交换着彼此的滋味。陆东植得承认，即使他再生这个人的气，自己就是对他的触碰有感觉。  
而且是该死的非常有感觉。

只是一个吻，陆东植已经感觉到自己下面硬/了起来，被裤子的布料束缚得十分难受，顶端甚至已经有了几分濡湿。  
与他贴得极近的徐仁宇当然发现了他的反应，修长的手指几下解开了他的裤子纽扣，拉下了他的拉链，隔着一层布料揉搓着那根翘得高高的东西，一边吻在他耳后，喘着气道：“你也帮我。”  
陆东植的手被迫按在了那个滚烫的地方，他能感觉到徐仁宇的情况也比他好不了多少，火热的情欲占据了他的大脑，陆东植乖乖地一个指令一个动作，将那根见过不止一次的东西握进了手里。与此同时，徐仁宇的手也突破了最后一层布料的阻隔，粗糙的指腹摩擦着肉茎的侧面，刺激得陆东植在他怀里呜咽了一声，顶端被欺负得流下了几滴透明的清夜。  
与徐仁宇比起来，陆东植的手上技巧就显得十分拙劣了，更何况他被徐仁宇伺弄得正在情欲的浪潮里起起伏伏，根本无心顾及其他，手上的动作变得更加敷衍了起来。  
徐仁宇忍无可忍地将他又往怀里带了带，把两人的肉柱贴在了一处，用手包裹住陆东植的手掌，带着他动作起来。  
火热的触感让两人都感到了熨贴在一处的满足，彼此甚至能感受到对方跳动的血管，快感成倍地叠加起来。  
在这种激烈的快感刺激下，陆东植很快就被逼到了临界点，却被徐仁宇残忍地按住了顶端。精液被迫回流的感觉逼得陆东植一口咬在了对方的肩膀上，徐仁宇安抚性地吻了吻他的耳际，低声道：“等我一起。”  
陆东植蜷紧了脚趾，眼角通红地抬起了头，被徐仁宇有一下没一下地啄吻着，身下的手动作得更加激烈起来。  
终于，徐仁宇的指腹放开了对他顶端的限制，两个人一起到达了高潮。白浊的液体流满了两人的手，陆东植只感觉到眼前一阵空白，耳膜嗡嗡地响着，被限制已久的突然释放使快感成倍地增长，使他久久没缓过来。

陆东植被徐仁宇半扶着放回副驾驶上的时候，他的脚还仿佛踩在云朵上，软绵绵地找不到地面。徐仁宇抽过车上的纸巾盒，帮两个人整理好，也躺在座椅上喘息着回味刚才的快感，一边转过头看他。  
徐仁宇突然想起来，几个月前，在光州回首尔的路上，他也曾经这样在车上看着这个人的侧脸，一不小心，就把这张脸刻进了自己的心里，放在了最无法割舍的地方。

“跟我去个地方。”徐仁宇看着他，突然这样说道。

他打开了车门下了车，带着陆东植往外走去。  
陆东植不知道徐仁宇带他来的这个地方是哪里，徐仁宇牵着他的手，表情凝重，看上去像是有什么很重要的事情要对他说。  
这里像一个郊外的树林，远处似乎围起了一些铁丝网，使人想起古代的狩猎场。

在一片稍微开阔一点的草地上，徐仁宇停下了脚步。  
“你知道吗？我十岁的时候，就在这里，看着我父亲杀了一头鹿。”他的语气平静地仿佛在讲一个与他无关的故事，嘴角拉起一个不自然的弧度，继续往下说道：“为了讨好我的父亲，我忍着呕吐的欲望，生生喝下了一碗鹿血。”

“那东西带着一股腥臭的滑腻感，我咽下的时候，觉得有很多虫子爬过我的喉咙，但为了让那个人夸我一句，我是笑着把那东西喝完的。我那个弟弟做不到这个，为此他赞许了我，这让我感到一种微妙的胜利的快感。”

陆东植惊讶地看着他，抓紧了他的手心，等着他继续讲。徐仁宇笑了笑，闭上了眼睛继续说：“我和你一样，生母都离开得有点早。父亲续了弦，但我没有你那种心胸，我接受不了那个女人闯入我的家，无法忍受成为一个外人，更接受不了另一个人出现来夺走我的东西。那个人很偏爱我的弟弟，我做过很多事情，想要得到他哪怕多一点关注，我试过拿全市第一，试过学着他的喜好做‘最像他的那个儿子’，偶尔他会给我一点点希望，让我像尝到甜头的小狗，再一次摇着尾巴去讨好他。我曾以为，只要我做得足够好，我的家就不会被那个女人和她的儿子夺走，我的父亲迟早会明白我比徐志勋要有能力得多……”徐仁宇睁开眼睛看着地面，顿了一会儿，叹了一口气又道：“后来，我终于明白，无论我再怎么努力，无论徐志勋有没有能力，我都注定了是一个输家。我开始厌憎徐志勋，我讨厌他即使是一个弱者却可以爬到我头上来，这种心态越来越控制住了我的心，每一天都在成倍地增长，我甚至很想杀了他。”

陆东植瞪大了眼睛，倒吸了一口凉气，令徐仁宇忍不住笑出了声：“不用担心，我当然不好动他。只是这种想法每天都在增加，我的心态变得越来越病态，慢慢地，我把这种仇恨转移到了社会上的弱者身上，我充满了嗜杀欲，”徐仁宇小心地留意着陆东植的反应，用指尖在他的掌心挠了挠，示意他安心，才继续往下说：“直到遇见了你。那天，如果我没有遇见你的话，可能这一切都会来不及了。我会来不及爱你，来不及承诺你未来，我从来不信上帝，但是我还是要感谢他，让你出现了。恢复了记忆之后，我一直在考虑要怎么告诉你，没有及时跟你说是我不好，但是，我真的很不想失去你。”

徐仁宇很珍惜地吻了吻陆东植的额角：“你让我明白，那些争抢没有意义，我不需要那个人施舍的爱，我只需要你，陆东植。”

陆东植一把将手从他的指间抽回来，速度快得让徐仁宇吓了一跳。  
他怔怔地看着自己的手，仿佛难以相信陆东植的抽离，自嘲地笑了起来。  
然而还没来得及难过，陆东植便张开了双臂将他紧紧抱住。  
“不会丢下你。”只听见陆东植这样对他说。

吻很自然地发生了。  
起初是很纯情的双唇相触，相爱的人借由亲吻诉说着那些细说不清的爱意，令两颗心酥麻麻地贴在一处。  
而后陆东植忍不住舔了舔徐仁宇的下唇，亲吻开始变得色/情起来。徐仁宇的舌再一次探入他的口腔，细细地舔遍每一处地方。  
唇舌交缠令空气变得炙热起来，陆东植喘着气推开他：“别亲了！再亲我又要忍不住了，这地方荒郊野外又没有床！”  
徐仁宇好笑地看着他，回嘴道：“你以为刚刚那房子是谁家的？”

34.  
两个人牵着手，有些好笑地小跑着回到房子前，徐仁宇掏出钥匙，打开了门就急切把他往里面拉。  
陆东植哎哎地叫着让他关门，徐仁宇用脚把门踢上了，把人拉到房间里，按在了柔软的床垫上。

“你说这是你家，那你爸他们不会突然来吧？”陆东植紧张地捂着眼睛，“快点把房间门锁上！”  
徐仁宇锁了房门，慢条斯理地把床上的人扒干净，才说道：“这里很少有人来，再说了他们这几天都出国度假去了。不过……你愿意这么自觉地让我锁在房间里，我倒是很喜欢。”  
陆东植气急败坏地抡起枕头打他，不料要害却被某人抓在了手里，揉弄几下就让他没了打人的力气，满脸通红地看着那玩意又在他手里硬起来。  
徐仁宇拉开他的双腿，让他坐在床沿，很神圣地对着他单膝下跪，所做的事情却是无比的色情。  
他伸出舌舔弄了一下陆东植秀气的阴茎，满意地看着它又一次被自己欺负得涨得红红的，透着几分可爱。随即用手玩弄了两下，就听到陆东植难耐地叫出了声。  
“别玩了……快点……”陆东植的声音小得像蚊子叫。  
徐仁宇听懂了，却故意问他：“东植要快点什么？不说明白，我可听不懂哦。”  
陆东植被那人挑逗到快要发疯，今天在车上已经发泄过一次，但习惯了被徐仁宇进入的某个地方却没得到满足，此刻正收缩着，期待着得到某种粗大的侵犯。  
陆东植最终被情欲烧昏了头脑，吐出了让徐仁宇十分满意的答案，他双腿一夹一夹地蹭着徐仁宇，显然已经不知道自己在说些什么了：“快点……干我。”

徐仁宇听到这句话，喘了一口粗气，翻身上床，却没有立刻满足他。他解开皮带，把人逼到床头，跪在他跟前，那根东西被放出来的时候，甚至拍到了陆东植的脸。  
徐仁宇也已经忍了很久了，粗壮的茎体憋得紫红，盘踞的青筋跳动着，散发着高热的温度。陆东植抬起眼看了他一眼，不知怎么的就被蛊惑住了，脑子里只剩下“想让他因为我露出更多更难耐的表情”这一个念头，张嘴就含住了那物。  
粗大的茎体占满了陆东植的口腔，让他吞咽困难，徐仁宇摸了摸他的发顶，示意他含得更深一点。陆东植眯上眼睛缓了缓，便努力地将那东西含得更深，直到顶到了喉咙口，才委委屈屈地抬眼示意已经没有办法了。他伸出手握住露在外面的小半截，努力地收缩口腔，回忆着徐仁宇帮他做过的，卖力地吞吐起来。  
陆东植的技巧并不怎么好，但偏偏如此纯洁的脸在做着这种事情，本就能让此刻的旖旎成倍地增长。徐仁宇捧着他的后脑，迫使他抬头看他，看着那双纤长的漂亮眼睛因为自己染上了情欲的雾气，内心感到无比的满足，他向前冲撞着，感受着那被对方柔嫩的唇舌包裹住的极乐。  
徐仁宇终究还是不忍心把陆东植折腾得太狠，他看着他的双眼，没有刻意控制快感的袭来，放开了精关射在他嘴里。  
“吐出来。”徐仁宇伸出了手，向他示意道。

陆东植听话地将白浊的液体吐在徐仁宇的掌心，被他涂抹在自己的下方，重新回到自己的身体里。  
徐仁宇打着圈按揉着那里，让他为自己打开身体，但那处似乎已经足够饥饿了，争抢着吞咽着自己的手指，欢迎着他的进入。  
徐仁宇感受着那秘穴像一个饥饿的小嘴一样张合着，很快又起了反应，他将陆东植的腰部垫高，半跪在他两腿间，没入了他的身体。  
柔软的内壁即刻绞紧了自己，咂摸着渴望已久的侵入者。陆东植被突然的进入逼得低低呻吟了一声，惹来了更剧烈的操/干。  
徐仁宇握着他的脚踝拉高，几乎将人对折成两半，使他成为一个近乎完美的接纳姿态，包裹着吞吐自己的欲望。  
这么做了一会儿，徐仁宇又把人抱起来，让他背对着自己坐在自己怀里，又一次进入了他。  
“看前面。”徐仁宇在他耳边吹着气。  
眼前是一面穿衣镜，陆东植睁开眼，就看到自己张着双腿，被徐仁宇抱在怀里颠弄着进出，红肿的穴口被撑得没有一丝皱褶，不可思议地吞吐着那根粗大的家伙。  
陆东植近乎着迷地看着眼前的情景，随着徐仁宇的动作呻吟出声，直到听到对方轻笑着问他：“看着自己被我操，有这么兴奋吗？”  
才羞耻地蜷紧了脚趾，后穴一阵猛烈地收缩，前端也把镜子弄脏了。  
徐仁宇被他这一阵突然的绞弄得吸了一口气，几个剧烈的进出之后，也释放在了他身体里。

那天晚上，两人一直做到了凌晨，直到陆东植不断哭喊着不行了，徐仁宇才停下来。  
一切平静下来的时候，徐仁宇照例把人清理干净，冲完澡回到他身边。  
暖色的床头灯让陆东植的脸看起来更柔和了，让徐仁宇忍不住亲了亲他的脸。  
他很满足。  
这辈子再也找不到比眼前的人还要珍贵的东西了。  
什么父亲的认可，什么高高在上的捕食，他通通不稀罕了，左右大韩证券不可能让自己饿死，他又何必劳心费力地给自己找不痛快？  
他看着陆东植，对方在睡梦中发出喃喃的声音，肚子还委屈地“咕——”了一声。  
徐仁宇忍不住笑了一声，轻轻地吻了吻他的唇。

他是上天的恩赐。  
而他接住了，再也不会放开。

35.  
事实证明，鲨人魔是不能饿太久的，否则就会造成一些腰酸背痛的后果，陆东植亲身体验到了这一点。  
更要命的是，捡到了鲨人魔就要负责。  
陆东植负责得很好，据说从那天起，鲨人魔再也不要红色封面的小本本了，他的日记本，从此都变成了黄色的封皮。

————————end——


End file.
